Masmorra
Uma masmorra ou calabouço é um elemento do jogo na [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]] onde o jogador explora e obtém tesouros enquanto derrota inimigos. Masmorras geralmente são cavernas ou ruínas antigas. O final geralmente tem um objetivo: um artefato a ser obtido, um chefe a ser derrotado ou uma cutscene a ser vista. Às vezes a história só pode progredir ao completar uma masmorra e às vezes elas são opcionais. Masmorras geralmente são acessadas através do mapa-múndi, mas em alguns casos elas são acessadas via outras masmorras menores, seja por passagens ou dispositivos de túneis, ou em alguns casos raros, o jogador é levado a uma masmorra devido a um evento do enredo. A masmorra final é a área onde o chefe final reside. A maioria dos jogos também apresentam masmorras opcionais secretas que possuem tesouros preciosos ou super-chefes incrivelmente fortes. Aparições Final Fantasy Cada masmorra tem um artefato importante e um chefe, com exceção da primeira masmorra, Chaos Shrine, e Mirage Tower que é meramente uma passagem para Flying Fortress. Lista de masmorras: * Chaos Shrine * Marsh Cave * Western Keep * Cavern of Earth * Mount Gulg * Cavern of Ice * Citadel of Trials * Sunken Shrine * Waterfall Cavern * Mirage Tower * Flying Fortress * Earthgift Shrine, uma masmorra opcional temática do elemento terra, carregada com os chefes do Final Fantasy III, apresentada nos remakes Dawn of Souls e 20th Anniversary. * Hellfire Chasm, uma masmorra opcional temática do elemento fogo, carregada com os chefes do Final Fantasy IV, apresentada nos remakes Dawn of Souls e 20th Anniversary. * Lifespring Grotto, uma masmorra opcional temática do elemento água, carregada com os chefes do Final Fantasy V, apresentada nos remakes Dawn of Souls e 20th Anniversary. * Whisperwind Cove, uma masmorra opcional temática do elemento fogo, carregada com os chefes do Final Fantasy VI, apresentada nos remakes Dawn of Souls e 20th Anniversary. * Labyrinth of Time, uma masmorra opcional apresentada no remake 20th Anniversary. Final Fantasy II Quase todas as masmorras tem um chefe, um item chave a ser obtido ou uma cutscene a ser vista. Final Fantasy II foi o primeiro a apresentar um ponto sem retorno nas masmorras. Devido a jogabilidade baseada na história, muitos eventos acontecem nas masmorras. Lista de masmorras: * Fynn * Semitt Falls * Bafsk Sewers * Snow Cave * Kashuan * Dreadnought * Deist Cavern * Coliseum * Fynn Castle * Tropical Island * Cave of Mysidia * Leviathan * Mysidian Tower * Cyclone * Palamecia * Jade Passage * Unknown Cave, uma masmorra opcional de pós-jogo apresentada nos remakes Dawn of Souls e 20th Anniversary. * Unknown Palace, uma masmorra opcional de pós-jogo apresentada nos remakes Dawn of Souls e 20th Anniversary. * Arcane Labyrinth, uma masmorra opcional apresentada no remake 20th Anniversary. * Arcane Sanctuary, uma masmorra opcional apresentada no remake 20th Anniversary. Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy III segue a consistência da série, tendo um chefe por masmorra e foi o primeiro a apresentar uma masmorra opcional e cutscenes em cada uma delas. Em algumas masmorras, o grupo é forçado à induzir um status de doença para transfigurar o grupo para que possam entrar, como em Subterranean Lake ou Tower of Owen. Lista de masmorras: * Altar Cave * Sealed Cave * Dragon's Peak * Nepto Temple * Tower of Owen * Subterranean Lake * Molten Cave * Hein's Castle * Cave of Tides * Amur Sewers * Goldor Manor * Cave of the Circle * Temple of Time * Ancient Ruins * Cave of Shadows * Doga's Grotto * Ancients' Maze * Crystal Tower * Dragon Spire, uma masmorra opcional que contém equipamentos preciosos para Dragoons. * Sunken Cave, uma masmorra opcional que contém muitos tesouros. * Saronia Catacombs, uma masmorra opcional que consiste da residência de Odin. * Lake Dohr, uma masmorra opcional que consiste da residência de Leviathan. * Bahamut's Lair, uma masmorra opcional que consiste do verdadeiro covil de Bahamut. * Forbidden Land Eureka, uma masmorra opcional que contém equipamentos poderosos selados. * ???, uma masmorra opcional apresentada nas versões 3D. Final Fantasy IV Os membros do grupo muitas vezes saem ou se juntam ao grupo dentro da masmorra. Lista de masmorras: * Mist Cave * Underground Waterway * Antlion's Den * Mt. Hobs * Mount Ordeals * Ancient Waterway * Lodestone Cavern * Tower of Zot * Cave of Eblan * Tower of Babil * Sealed Cave * Giant of Babil * Sylph Cave, uma masmorra opcional localizada em Earth. * Feymarch, uma masmorra opcional que leva à casa dos Eidolons. * Lair of the Father, uma masmorra opcional que é o covil de Bahamut. * Cave of Trials, uma masmorra opcional localizada em Mount Ordeals que apresenta novos equipamentos no remake Advance. * Lunar Ruins, uma masmorra opcional longa e difícil localizado em Red Moon que abriga novos quebra-cabeças. equipamentos e inimigos. Está disponível nos remakes Advance e Complete Collection. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- As masmorras não podem ser revisitadas depois de deixar a área via Falcon, porque o jogo é curto e linear. Lista de masmorras: * Mt. Hobs * Sealed Cave * Cave of Eblan Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cada masmorra do Final Fantasy IV, com a exceção de Giant of Babil, retornaram. Enquanto muitas masmorras retornaram intocadas, novas foram adicionadas, e algumas existentes foram expandidas. Uma nova série de masmorras opcionais chamadas Challenge Dungeons aparecem na história de cada personagem. Lista de adições: * Adamant Isle Grotto foi expandida e se tornou a masmorra inicial do Conto de Ceodore. * Devil's Road foi expandida e se tornou uma nova masmorra. * Mist Cave foi expandida, agora apresentando uma área subterrânea, que é explorada no final do Conto de Ceodore. * Agart Mine foi adicionada a Agart Volcano, e é explorada no final do Conto de Rydia. * Impact Crater foi adicionada e é localizada entre Mt. Hobs e Damcyan. * Adamant Isles Forest foi adicionada e é explorada no final do Conto de Yang. * Tower of Trials foi adicionada ao sul de Troia e é explorada no começo do Conto de Palom. Final Fantasy V Na época de Final Fantasy V, os eventos do enredo se tornaram mais comuns no final das masmorras do que na aquisição de itens chave. Lista de masmorras: * Pirates' Hideout * Wind Shrine * Ship Graveyard * North Mountain * Walse Tower * Fire-Powered Ship * Library of the Ancients * Ronka Ruins * Castle Exdeath * Underground Waterway * Drakenvale * Barrier Tower * Pyramid of Moore * Island Shrine * Great Sea Trench * Istory Falls * Gil Cave, uma masmorra opcional do segundo mundo. * Castle of Bal, uma masmorra opcional do terceiro mundo, onde Odin vive. * Fork Tower, uma masmorra opcional do terceiro mundo que abriga as magias Holy e Flare. * Phoenix Tower, uma masmorra opcional do terceiro mundo onde Phoenix pode ser obtida. * Sealed Temple, uma masmorra opcional disponível nas versões Advance, mobile e Steam, composta por várias masmorras menores. Final Fantasy VI O uso de masmorras como caminhos é comum em World of Balance, enquanto World of Ruin é cheio de masmorras opcionais que recompensam com personagens jogáveis e, em casos raros, magicites. Lista de masmorras: * Narshe Mines * South Figaro Cave * Mt. Kolts * Lethe River * Phantom Forest * Phantom Train * Baren Falls * Crescent Mountain Cave * Serpent Trench * Zozo * Magitek Research Facility * Cave to the Sealed Gate * Espers' Gathering Place * Floating Continent * Figaro Castle * Darill's Tomb * Mt. Zozo é uma masmorra opcional em World of Ruin. * Owzer's Mansion é uma masmorra opcional em World of Ruin onde Relm Arrowny pode ser encontrada * Cave on the Veldt é uma masmorra opcional em World of Ruin onde Gau pode ser encontrado. * Cultists' Tower é uma masmorra opcional onde Strago Magus pode ser encontrado, que recompensa o jogador com uma Soul of Thamasa. * Phoenix Cave é uma masmorra opcional onde Locke Cole e o magicite da Phoenix podem ser encontrados. * Cyan's Soul é uma masmorra opcional que recompensa o jogador com Alexander. * Ebot's Rock é uma masmorra opcional onde Strago pode aprender Grand Delta. * Zone Eater's Belly é uma masmorra opcional onde Gogo pode ser encontrado. * Narshe se torna uma masmorra em World of Ruin onde Mog pode ser encontrado. * Yeti's Cave é uma continuação de Narshe Mines, acessível em World of Ruin onde Midgardsormr e Umaro podem ser encontrados. * Dragons' Den, uma masmorra opcional apresentada nas versões Advance, mobile e Steam. * Soul Shrine, uma masmorra opcional apresentada nas versões Advance, mobile e Steam. Final Fantasy VII Muitas masmorras parecem como uma passagem ou uma masmorra opcional. Os itens são mais escassos do que nos jogos anteriores. Lista de masmorras: * Sector 1 Reactor * Sector 5 Reactor * Train Graveyard * Shinra Headquarters * Mythril Mine * Mt. Corel * Cave of the Gi * Mt. Nibel * Temple of the Ancients * Corel Valley Cave * Great Glacier * Gaea's Cliff * Junon Underwater Reactor * Midgar, a segunda visita é uma masmorra estendida da qual o jogador não pode escapar. * Ancient Forest, uma masmorra opcional com vários tesouros. * Sunken Gelnika, uma masmorra opcional subaquática com equipamentos preciosos. Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy VIII tem menos locais do que os anteriores, então as masmorras terminam em eventos do enredo ou são opcionais. Muitas das masmorras mais tarde no jogo são pontos sem retorno. Únicas até esse ponto na série, muitas das áreas de cidade também oferecem uma jogabilidade como se fosse uma masmorra, ao ter que completar objetivos e matar monstros, antes de voltarem a ser cidades. Lista de masmorras: * Fire Cavern * Centra Excavation Site * Tomb of the Unknown King * Deling City Sewers * D-District Prison * Missile Base * Balamb Garden * Galbadia Garden * Great Salt Lake * Ragnarok * Lunatic Pandora * Ultimecia Castle * Centra Ruins, uma masmorra opcional do continente Centra. * Deep Sea Research Center, uma masmorra opcional na beirada do mundo. Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy IX tem muitas masmorras quando comparado ao seu antecessor, em um padrão semelhante aos jogos anteriores da série. Lista de masmorras: * Evil Forest * Ice Cavern * Gizamaluke's Grotto * Burmecia * Cleyra's Trunk * Alexandria Castle * Pinnacle Rocks * Fossil Roo * Conde Petie Mountain Path * Iifa Tree * Oeilvert * Desert Palace * Mount Gulug * Ipsen's Castle * Earth Shrine * Pandemonium Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X não tem muitas masmorras, já que o mapa-múndi foi abolido. Via Purifico, Mt. Gagazet, e Inside Sin são masmorras obrigatórias. Cloisters of Trials também tem a aparência de uma masmorra e requer completar uma tarefa para continuar com a história. Cavern of the Stolen Fayth e Omega Ruins são masmorras opcionais. Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy X-2 introduz mais masmorras, mas remove Omega Ruins. * Mt. Gagazet * Chateau Leblanc * Bevelle Underground * Farplane * Cavern of the Stolen Fayth * Ruin Depths * Fiend Colony * Cactuar Hollow * New Cave * Via Infinito * Den of Woe Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission * Iutycyr Tower Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XI tem muitas áreas de masmorra distintas por inimigos que reaparecem mais lentamente, os jogadores sendo capazes de usar a magia Escape e os chocobos não entrando nelas. Quase todas as masmorras estão em um ponto usado em uma missão: Masmorras originais * Inner Horutoto Ruins * Outer Horutoto Ruins * Toraimarai Canal * Giddeus * Maze of Shakhrami * Castle Oztroja * Garlaige Citadel * King Ranperre's Tomb * Ghelsba Outpost * Fort Ghelsba * Yughott Grotto * Ordelle's Caves * Davoi * Monastic Cavern * The Eldieme Necropolis * Zeruhn Mines * Dangruf Wadi * Palborough Mines * Gusgen Mines * Beadeaux * Crawlers' Nest * Lower Delkfutt's Tower * Middle Delkfutt's Tower * Upper Delkfutt's Tower * Ranguemont Pass * Fei'Yin * Castle Zvahl Baileys * Castle Zvahl Keep Rise of the Zilart * Korroloka Tunnel * Quicksand Caves * Kuftal Tunnel * Gustav Tunnel * Labyrinth of Onzozo * Sea Serpent Grotto * Temple of Uggalepih * Den of Rancor * Ifrit's Cauldron * The Boyahda Tree * Ve'Lugannon Palace * The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Chains of Promathia * Promyvion - Dem * Promyvion - Holla * Promyvion - Mea * Promyvion - Vahzl * Phomiuna Aqueducts * Sacrarium * Riverne - Site A01 * Riverne - Site B01 * Pso'Xja * Oldton Movalpolos * Newton Movalpolos * Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi * The Garden of Ru'Hmet Treasures of Aht Urhgan * Aydeewa Subterrane * Mamook * Halvung * Arrapago Reef * Alzadaal Undersea Ruins Wings of the Goddess * Garlaige Citadel [S] * Crawlers' Nest [S] * The Eldieme Necropolis [S] * Castle Oztroja [S] * Beadeaux [S] * La Vaule [S] * Castle Zvahl Baileys [S] * Castle Zvahl Keep [S] Seekers of Adoulin * Cirdas Caverns * Dho Gates * Moh Gates * Sih Gates * Rala Waterways Final Fantasy XII As masmorras podem ser distintas pelas áreas que não podem ser acessadas via Strahl. Lista de masmorras: * Garamsythe Waterway * Nalbina Dungeons * Barheim Passage * Lhusu Mines * [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]] * Tomb of Raithwall * Henne Mines * Stilshrine of Miriam * Sochen Cave Palace * Draklor Laboratory * Feywood * Giruvegan * Great Crystal * Pharos ** Subterra, uma masmorra opcional abaixo de Pharos. * Zertinan Caverns, uma masmorra opcional que liga vários locais à Ivalice oriental. * Necrohol of Nabudis, uma masmorra opcional que uma vez foi uma cidade de humanos, agora está cheia de espíritos malignos. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Sendo um jogo de estratégia em tempo real, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings não é considerado possuidor de muitas masmorras, uma vez que, como na sub-série Tactics, a jogabilidade é restrita às batalhas. Well of Whispered Oaths tem vários inimigos, tesouros e andares, então pode ser considerado uma masmorra legítima. Final Fantasy XIII O conceito tradicional de masmorra na maior parte não existe em Final Fantasy XIII. Em Grand Pulse, no entanto, existem algumas áreas opcionais que o jogador pode explorar, com Faultwarrens sendo o mais próximo de uma masmorra tradicional de Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Semelhante ao Final Fantasy XIII, o jogo não possui áreas de masmorra claras. No entanto, Augusta Tower retorna às clássicas masmorras torre da série com seus queba-cabeças. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII retorna a uma jogabilidade em estilo masmorra mais típica. Para completar a missão principal da área, o jogador geralmente precisa derrotar o chefe no final de uma masmorra. Lista de masmorras: * Patron's Palace * Temple of the Goddess * Temple Ruins * Ultimate Lair, uma masmorra opcional disponível apenas no dia extra. Final Fantasy XIV 1.0 Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics não tem masmorras do sentido tradicional, já que a jogabilidade é limitada às batalhas e ao mapa-múndi. Midlight's Deep no entanto, é dita como sendo uma grande masmorra. Para alcançar todos os dez níveis o jogador precisa encontrar a saída em meio as batalhas de cada nível. No nível inferior está o super-chefe solitário do jogo, Elidibus. Final Fantasy Type-0 As masmorras geralmente são opcionais, e podem haver tarefas dadas pelos NPCs para derrotar os monstros dentro delas, ou para obter certos itens. Nas masmorras uma seta de missão conduz o jogador para a sala da batalha final, e uma vez que os inimigos são derrotados, a seta conduz o jogador de volta para a entrada. Ao longo da masmorra, o jogador pode coletar tesouros e colecionáveis, os mais comuns sendo as Tags do Conhecimento. Muitas masmorras tem inimigos de alto nível, eles são melhores abordados no New Game Plus. Lista de masmorras: * Corsi Cave * Northern Corridor * Bethnel Caverns * Black Tortoise Crevasse * Ultima Ground Zero * Mount Jubanla * Innsmouth Coast * Silent Key * Valley of Monsters * Tower of Agito Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Itens consumíveis e munição são encontrados dentro dos baús de madeira marrons espalhados pelas masmorras que reaparecem ao sair para o mapa-múndi. Os monstros também reaparecem da mesma forma que os baús. Lista de masmorras: * Level Forest * Bone Dungeon * Wintry Cave * Falls Basin * Ice Pyramid * Mine * Volcano * Lava Dome * Alive Forest * Giant Tree * Mount Gale * Pazuzu's Tower * Mac's Ship * Doom Castle Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Um "Santuário", que se parece muito com uma masmorra, aparece como a Sequência de Música de Campo em vários temas finais de masmorras ao longo da série: * Sunken Shrine (de Final Fantasy) * Tower of the Magi (de Final Fantasy II) * The Castle (de Final Fantasy VIII) * Via Purifico (de Final Fantasy X) * Heaven's Tower (de Final Fantasy XI) * The Bevelle Underground (de Final Fantasy X-2) * The Farplane Abyss (de Final Fantasy X-2) * Eclipse (de Final Fantasy XIII-2) Final Fantasy Adventure Cada masmorra contém inúmeros inimigos, e alguns inimigos encontrados em masmorras anteriores continuarão aparecendo nas masmorras posteriores. Lista de masmorras: * Glaive Castle * Cave of Marsh * Old Mine * Gaia Pass * Glaive's Airship * Cave of Medusa * Davias' Mansion * Mt. Rocks * Cara Mountain Range * Undersea Volcano * Cave in Floatrocks * Sealed Cave * Cave of Ruins * Dime Tower * Temple of Mana * Mana Shrine Final Fantasy Legend II Cada masmorra contém itens importantes e às vezes um chefe a ser derrotado. Incontáveis itens, armas e armaduras podem ser encontrados ao longo dessas masmorras: Lista de masmorras: * Cave of North * Relics of the Ancient Gods * Ashura's Base * Ki's Body * Ashura's Tower * Abandoned Giant's Town * Cave of Mountain * Undersea Volcano * Cave of Light * Guardian's Base * Sewer * Volcano * Race Course * Harbor * Edo Castle * Nasty Dungeon (Opcional) * Valhalla Palace * Final Dungeon Final Fantasy Legend III Quase todas as masmorras tem um chefe para derrotar e/ou um item importante a ser obtido. Há também um número de masmorras opcionais para explorar que são simples de navegar e contém tesouros valiosos. Lista de masmorras: * North Tower * Southeast Cave * South Tower * Castle of Chaos * Shipwrecks (Opcional) * Northern Ruins * Mountain * Maitreya's Tower * North Maze * Mt. Hasbid * Southwest Ruins * Mushrooms (Opcional) * Crevasse * Shedding of Jorgandr (Opcional) * West Tower (Opcional) * Eastern Ruins * Caves (Opcional) * Mt. Goht Final Fantasy Dimensions * Below Castle Lux * Crystal Temple Bravely Default A maioria das masmorras são opcionais, já que elas só podem ser encontradas durante as missões secundárias. Lista de masmorras: * Norende Ravine * Ruins of Centro Keep * Lontano Villa * Harena Ruins * Vestment Cave * Temple of Wind * Grand Mill Works * Miasma Woods * Florem Gardens * Mount Fragmentum * Witherwood * Twilight Ruins * Temple of Water * Grapp Keep * Starkfort * Mythril Mines * Underflow * Temple of Fire * Engine Room * Eternian Central Command * Everlast Tower * Vampire Castle * Dimension's Hasp, uma masmorra opcional em Kustra Archipelago. Bravely Second: End Layer A maioria das masmorras de Bravely Default retornam, juntamente com algumas novas. Lista de masmorras: * Pilgrim's Grove * Frozen Hollows * Ba'al Crater * Harena Sea Caves * Old Aqueduct * Geyser Grotto * Sagitta Forest * Old Sagitta * Skyhold * Geneolgia Crypts Final Fantasy Record Keeper Temas musicais A série no início tinha um tema "Dungeon", mas com a evolução da série, cada masmorra começou a ter seu próprio tema de fundo. Em jogos em estilo compilação como o Final Fantasy Record Keeper, o material de origem determina o tema da masmorra. No Final Fantasy Record Keeper, as faixas de música originais em 8-, 16- e 24-bits são usadas, apesar de muitos jogos terem remasterizado e regravado, aumentando a sensação de nostalgia para o jogo. Trivialidades * No Final Fantasy XV, as portas seladas que levam às masmorras opcionais tem muitas semelhanças com Cavern of Remembrance de Kingdom Hearts. ** Ambas são missões secundárias opcionais que rendem itens poderosos. ** Monstros ou Heartless/Nobodies encontrados nessas áreas são parecidos em aparência, se não forem os mesmos, com os monstros e Heartless/Nobodies encontrados no mundo exterior. A única diferença é que eles são muito mais poderosos. en:Dungeon Categoria:Locais Categoria:Elementos recorrentes na jogabilidade